Who Are You?
by Emri
Summary: For just one night Quinn Fabray wants to pretend that she is somebody she is not so at a costume party she does just that...


**A/N: This story has been burrowing in my mind for ages and I have finally now helped it find its way onto paper. (Or onto the computer). I hope you enjoy it...**

Who Are You?

She was going to strangle Santana Lopez with her bare hands and that was a fact. Quinn browsed through a row of costumes still finding nothing that interested her as her best friend wandered back into the shop holding a giant chocolate milkshake.

"Found anything yet?" Santana questioned then took a large gulp of her drink.

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh, then turned and said, "No because I thought you were going to help me because you said, and I quote, 'I know just what you need Q.'"

She raised her eyebrow as she waited for a response and Santana replied, "I didn`t mean I knew what costume you should wear, I meant that you were stressed so you needed to leave the house. You shouldn't have assumed that's what I meant."

Quinn rolled her eyes and moved to another row of costumes which she quickly discarded as they were all fairy outfits.

"I don't know why your freaking Q, just come in a bikini and you can say your a surfer, like me and Britts."

"No, I just want to not be myself for a night. To just walk into that stupid, random Jock's house and have nobody look at me like I'm the teen mom. To blend in for one night and for that I need the perfect outfit which needs to include a mask."

Santana nodded in understanding. The last year had been hard on her friend and she hadn't really been there for her but she was going to make it right. She walked to the rack next to the one Quinn was standing at and started to search as well. Quinn looked at her questioningly and she replied with, "What Bitch, I can be helpful if I want to be."

Quinn smiled as she turned around again, glad that she had her best friend back.

XXXXX

Quinn and Santana stood in Quinn`s bedroom fully dressed in there costumes. Santana had been true to her word and had worn a black bikini and was a 'surfer'. After spending six hours shopping on Saturday the girls had managed to find the perfect outfit for Quinn. She was going as Zorro. OK so it wasn't ideal but Quinn had soon realised that if she wanted to blend in, it was either this or she go full on Prom dress and wear a mask with that. She had briefly considered it before realising that she wouldn't be able to blend in if she wore the formal dress.

So she had on Skinny black jeans, black converses, a black dress shirt and a long black cape. She also had on a black mask that covered about half of her face and she had tucked up all her hair into her black, gaucho hat.

She had a last second to appreciate the outfit before Brittany came bounding into the bedroom wearing a lime green bikini. Santana's jaw dropped open at the sight and Brittany bounded over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on San, I'm so excited!"

"We will be able to go as soon as Fabray stops fussing." Santana replied aiming a half hearted glare at Quinn.

Brittany turned as well and said, "There's no need to fuss Quinn I can't even tell who you are."

Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment before the look quickly turned to one of panic.

"What if I can't find you tonight Quinn because you don't look like you, what am I going to do?"

Brittany was breathing fast and Santana looked at Quinn trying to tell her with her eyes to fix it. Quinn quickly turned to her desk for inspiration and an idea struck her. She picked up her necklace which her mother had given her for her birthday, It was two necklaces that fit together, one with Yin and the other with Yang. She picked up the black Yin necklace and placed it around her own neck.

"If you lose me tonight Britt then look for the person wearing this necklace. Its a really odd thing to wear with a Zorro costume."

Brittany thought for a second then frowned again as she said, "But I won't remember to look for someone wearing the necklace." Brittany started to pout and Quinn let out an exasperated sigh before picking up the Yang necklace and passed it to the taller blonde girl.

"Here Britt, if you wear this you won't forget. Besides its oddly fitting. You are the good to me and Santana's evil."

Brittany automatically smiled happily and hugged Quinn who breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn`t want Santana to punch her for upsetting her girlfriend before she even had her chance at her night of freedom and anonymity.

XXXXX

When they got to the party it was in full swing and it looked as if the entire school had turned up. It also looked as if a few other schools had shown up too as she could distinctly see some boys that went to that stupid prep school across town. They parked a few blocks away and Quinn made sure she hung back from her two best friends as she would be easily identifiable with them.

As she walked into the large mansion type house she was pleased that nobody looked at her or started to whisper. She fiddled with her mask on her face making sure that it was still in place as she grabbed herself a plastic cup full of beer. She downed it in five seconds flat and reached for another as a drunk guy dressed as a pirate shouted, "Nice one dude, chug it!" She completely ignored him and walked off with her drink. She didn`t have to worry about getting drunk tonight because she was walking back to Santana's house to sleep.

She walked out into the back garden to see what was going on. There were people in the pool messing around, Mike was pushing Artie at break neck speed in his wheelchair around the pool and there was a game of beer pong going on. There were some seats nearby so Quinn decided to sit down and watch mainly because Finn was playing against Puck and she really wanted to see Finn get beaten.

She continued sipping on her beer as she noticed that someone was staring at her and it only took her a few seconds to realise that it was Rachel. Rachel was sat opposite her and had been watching the game trying to support Finn though it was clear that he was losing miserably. When she noticed the masked person sit down she was intrigued to know who it was and had been staring intently trying to figure it out.

Quinn started to feel uncomfortable under her intense stare and started to get up as she had finished her drink. She walked back into the kitchen but soon released that Rachel had followed her inside. She had a brief moment of panic when the small Diva moved towards her.

_What am I going to do? If she asks me something she will recognise my voice and that would ruin everything before it even really started. _

She made a snap decision as Rachel asked, "Excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?"

Quinn took a second to clear her throat before responding in a deeper, smokier voice then usual, "No, I don't think we have met before." Quinn turned to walk away but Rachel stopped her by saying, "OK then well my name is Rachel Berry, who are you?"

_Damn it, quick Quinn think of a name!_

"Uh my name is...Walker." She had been desperately looking around the kitchen for any kind of help for a name and her eyes had stopped on a box of Walkers crisps.

_What the hell Fabray...your pretending to be a guy now...and what kind of a crappy name is Walker? There is no way she will buy that._

"Well its very nice to meet you Walker." Rachel said, slurring her words slightly and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief that the girl was already drunk.

"Rach, where are you?" Finn loud and cranky voice filled the kitchen before he had even entered it.

"Oh no, we better run before Finn finds us." Rachel said pulling on Quinn's hand until they had gone into the living room.

_Wonder why Rachel doesn't want to be with Finn tonight, didn't she just watch him play beer pong for a while?_

Almost as if Rachel could read her thoughts she said, "He probably just wants to whine at me because he undoubtedly lost to Puck and to be honest it was boring to watch them play and even more boring to hear about it afterwards." Quinn took a second to think about that revelation and also to internally laugh that Rachel was a very honest drunk.

After her little confession Rachel had decided to walk to the dance floor in the centre of the room and immediately started dancing to the booming song blasting out of the speakers. She held out her hands to Quinn as she did a little shimmy at the centre of the makeshift dance floor. It was clear that she wanted Quinn, or Walker to be more specific, to dance with her.

Quinn didn't know why she walked over to Rachel. She had kind of become friends with the girl recently but there was still some animosity between them and they were in no way close enough to dance together at a party. So she didn't know why she started to dance and she certainly didn't know why when Rachel started grinding her ass into her, she grabbed Rachel`s hips and started to grind on her too.

Tomorrow she would blame the three beers she had consumed although right now she felt perfectly clear headed and when her leg slipped between Rachel`s and the smaller girl moaned, Quinn felt like dragging her upstairs and taking her right then and there. She was about to do just that when the loin clothe clad Puck appeared in front of Rachel and said, "We got a little game of spin the bottle going on downstairs if you want to come my little Jewish Princess."

"Is this an excuse for you to kiss me Noah?" Rachel asked with a serious look on her face that was taken away from by the fact that she had slurred her words so that Noah had come out as Nwa.

"If the opportunity arises I wouldn't say no." Puck commented with a leer in Rachel`s direction.

"Well then it is best for me to bring protection, I feel." Rachel said and she patted Quinn on the shoulder.

"Oh baby you sure now how to talk dirty." Puck said with a laugh and for some reason Quinn got really angry at the idea of Rachel sleeping with Puck. As Rachel was still trying to keep up with the conversation, Quinn stepped around her and stood in front of Puck with her arms crossed. Puck finally noticed that she was there as Quinn put on her 'manly' voice from before and said, "Why don't you back off the lady. She's a little drunk and guys like you might take advantage of that."

OK so she might have slipped that last bit in just because he _was_ that type of guy and he _had_ done the exact same thing to her.

"What's your problem man?" Puck asked with some anger starting to show through. She had just hit on a sore spot for him and now it seemed like she was going to get beaten up for it.

_Why does everyone seem to think I'm a dude just because I'm in a Zorro costume? Girls can wear these too. Now he thinks I'm a guy he will have no problems hitting me. Oh crap!_

Before she could think of a response Rachel seemed to come back to reality and she pulled Quinn back to stand next to her.

"Noah, he was just trying to protect me so please leave Walker alone. We will come downstairs in a moment and we will see you there." Rachel said effectively dismissing him. He seemed to shrug it off and just walked away so Rachel turned to Quinn and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for standing up for me, I will have to repay you for that later." and then she turned and walked towards the basement.

Quinn stood there in shock trying to understand how all of a sudden she seemed to be acting gay for Rachel Berry. After finding no plausible explanation she settled on the idea that because everyone thought she was a guy she was acting like one. It didn't make sense not even to her but she chose to believe it otherwise that would mean accepting something else completely and there was no way she was doing that.

When she came to that decision she ran down the stairs after Rachel Berry coming to an elegant stop at the bottom. She casually walked into the room and noticed that it was all of the Glee club in there.

"Who the hell are you man? This is a private party." Finn said walking up to her trying his best to look menacing but the fact he was covered in green paint and was dressed as the green giant was not helping his case. Quinn couldn't believe he was actually stupid enough to take Santana's suggestion and not see it as the insult it really was.

"This is Walker and he is with me." Rachel said stumbling across the room to take Quinn by the arm. Only Finn seemed to have a problem with the fact Quinn was here and so Quinn settled into her seat next to Rachel on the floor.

"So its only Quinn and Artie missing." Tina said as they all gathered in a circle. Brittany looked as if she was about to correct Tina on Quinn's whereabouts but Santana quickly covered her mouth as Mercedes said, "Well Artie had to go to Cleveland with his parents."

"And Quinn was feeling ill and couldn't come." Santana quickly added when Brittany looked like she was going to talk again.

Understanding finally lit up Brittany's face and she said, "But we have Walker to replace them so its still going to be awesome." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the people in the circle.

"Yeah welcome Walker." Santana said trying really hard not to laugh at the stupid name her best friend had chosen.

She was given a welcoming smile from everyone in the circle including Puck who seemed to have forgotten about earlier and Quinn thought that the empty shot glass he was holding might have something to do with it. Finn was the only one that outright refused to acknowledge her like if he ignored her she might go away.

_What a child,_she thought as Puck produced an empty bottle and said, "Here are the rules, no complaining about who you have to kiss and at least thirty seconds." When everyone nodded at him he span the bottle and it landed on Tina. She looked scared for a second but kissed him without hesitation. She forced it to stay an innocent kiss and Puck pulled away looking mightily displeased. Tina then spun Mike and there kiss was much less innocent. Mike then spun Santana and he looked seriously afraid that he was going to get bitten.

"Don't worry Mikey boy, I won't do anything to make Tina wanna go all vampire on me." She added a little tongue at the end of it just to try to rattle Tina but it didn't work much to her annoyance.

Santana then spun Quinn and they looked at each other in silence for an awkward moment before Puck said, "Well lets see what the new boy can do," and leaned forward a little to get a better look.

Quinn really didn't want to do this but if she did have to kiss a girl she was glad it was Santana because this was something she was sure their friendship could survive.

She leaned forward and whispered in Santana's ear as they got close to each other, "No tongue Lopez."

Santana just smirked then roughly yanked Quinn to her by the collar. As soon as their lips met Santana had her tongue in Quinn's mouth and had her in a tight grip so she couldn't run away. It seemed like it went on forever but when Puck and Brittany simultaneously muttered, "Hot," when Quinn's hand wandered up to Santana's boob, the two girls finally pulled apart.

"Watch the hands, Walker" Santana fake scolded Quinn.

"Get some dude!" Puck congratulated Quinn as he leaned in for a high five. Quinn was just glad he wasn't angry any more and so eagerly returned the high five. Quinn did wonder why she had reacted like that but couldn't think about it too much as it was her turn to spin the bottle.

Time almost seemed to go in slow motion as the bottle slowed to a stop with the head pointing to the small diva sat next to her. She don't know why she felt so nervous that it had landed on Rachel or why her heart did an excited little jump at the prospect. She once again chalked it up to the weirdness of the evening and decided to be the man she was pretending to be.

Rachel looked shy but there was an eagerness in her eyes that automatically turned Quinn on and she had to stop herself from trying to jump the girl. Instead she pulled her softly to her with every intention of make it a soft and gentle kiss. As soon as their lips connected though Quinn's brain was immediately short circuited and she slid her tongue into Rachel's already open mouth. The diva attempted to pull her closer by her necklace which caused it to break off in Rachel's hand but neither girl noticed. Quinn pushed Rachel down so she was led on the floor and led half on top of her feeling the contours of her body pressed deliciously against her own. She couldn't help but get lost in the warm touch and soft lips that belonged to Rachel Berry and very soon she couldn't help but let her hands wander. Quinn felt like she had lost control of her own body, not that she minded because her body was currently sending her hand under Rachel's 70's style dress. Just as Rachel moaned, Quinn felt two hands on her shoulders, that did not belong to Rachel, that physically picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet.

She turned around to face Finn who because of the green on his face was turning some very odd shades in his anger.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Finn screamed then his fist collided with her face and she fell into darkness.

XXXXX

100 reasons why Finn Hudson was an idiot. She had regained consciousness but as the room was spinning with her eyes closed, she thought it was best not to open them. That was currently why she was on reason number 45.

_Because as his fist connected with my face I could feel that he had his hand in the wrong position and he has probably hurt his thumb. Serves the douche-bag right._

She felt someone stir on the bed next to her and that panicked her a little as she could feel that she didn't have her mask on. Her eyes slammed open but she was immediately relieved as she saw Santana and Brittany in the room with her. Brittany was sat on the bed and Santana was stood by the door stopping anyone from coming in and swinging Quinn's mask back and forth between her fingers.

"What happened?" she asked groggily from her position in the bed. She could remember everything but was praying that they would be able to tell her a different story.

"I think you know that Finn punched you, the real question is, what happened between you and Berry?" Santana said as she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"I really don't think I am in the condition to answer any questions right now so can I have my mask back so that I can go home?" Quinn asked gingerly touching her painful eye. Santana sighed and threw the mask back to Quinn.

"You might wanna be careful that your eye doesn't swell any more Q or you might get stuck in your mask." Brittany said very wisely. Quinn turned to look at her and noticed how sad she looked.

"I'll be careful B." Quinn promised and Brittany caught the double meaning and smiled as they both got off the bed.

"If you do like the hobbit though Q you may want to say goodbye because she probably thinks we are up here having a threesome." Santana warned.

"That would be so hot." Brittany added dreamily and both Quinn and Santana briefly considered it for a second before vehemently saying no.

They went downstairs to find Rachel waiting at the bottom for them. Quinn made sure her mask was on correctly only wincing slightly before turning to face Rachel.

"I am really sorry about Finn, I hope your OK Walker?" Rachel asked with such concern in her eyes it made Quinn's heart melt a little.

"I'm fine but thanks for asking." Quinn replied with a little smile which Rachel returned.

"You may be interested to know that I broke up with Finn after what he did. Violence is never the answer." Rachel looked slightly disgusted before she continued, "But that does mean I am available."

She looked really hopeful but Quinn felt the exact opposite. She walked them out to the back garden of the house which was completely empty as the party was winding down. Quinn took a deep breathe before saying, "Your an amazing girl Rachel but I don't think that you would want to be with me if you knew the real me."

She turned to walk away but Rachel grabbed her arm and said, "If the real you is anything like the person I saw tonight then I do want to be with you. You are the guy who tried to protect me from Puck even though he means no harm. You are the guy who made me feel more through one kiss then I have ever felt in all the time I have been with Finn." She was breathing hard at the end of her little speech and Quinn just couldn't help herself. She leaned in and gave Rachel and incredibly gentle kiss that only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Goodbye Rachel." Quinn said before she walked to the front of the house, found her two best friends and walked home. It was only a short walk but felt like she was walking miles away from Rachel with each step.

When they finally got back to Santana's house Brittany rounded on Quinn looking slightly hurt.

"You lied to me Quinn." Brittany said as soon as the front door was closed.

Quinn took of her now painful mask and asked, "About what Britt?"

"You promised me you would wear your necklace so I could find you and I was worried you weren't really Quinn when you came back because you didn't have the necklace."

Quinn's hand automatically went to her neck and finding nothing she remembered.

"I'm sorry Britt, Rachel pulled it off me when we were kissing."

That seemed to distract the bubbly blonde as she started to jump up and down and said, "You two make such a cute couple."

"Yeah but she doesn't want to be with me."

Quinn knew that these were some pretty new thoughts but she wasn't as closed minded as she had been before her pregnancy, she in fact prided herself on being pretty open minded now. During her pregnancy she had been fascinated by Rachel and her offer of friendship but hadn't felt worthy enough to take it. After everything that had happened tonight there was no way that she was going to be able to deny that she had feelings for Rachel Berry.

"You got to go for it Q or you'll never know." Santana said putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"But what if she wants Walker, not me?"

XXXXX

Quinn slammed her locker shut in frustration as Rachel walked passed. Some idiot had fell over with his food tray in his hands in the lunch room and the spaghetti had gone all over Quinn. She was lucky that because she was head cheerio again that he had run off and she hadn't had to deal with him. But that still left her frustrated at her locker because she really needed a shower after her sauce bath but had no shampoo. On top of that she had worked so hard earlier that morning to make sure that her make up perfectly hid the shiner she was sporting and now she would have to redo it all again.

At the loud noise Rachel stopped and when she saw Quinn she walked up to offer some help.

"Are you OK Quinn?" Rachel asked with confidence. Last year she would be too afraid to do that but since Quinn got her uniform back she had been doing some good with it. She had used her considerable power to stop all slushie attacks at the school and dumpster tosses.

"Just no shampoo, its no biggie Rach." She didn't even realise she had called her Rach. Must have been prolonged exposure from the weekend but Rachel just beamed at the use of her name.

"I have a bottle in my locker that I no longer have use for because of your efforts that I would love to lend to you." Rachel offered with a smile. Quinn couldn't help but smile back and think of how adorable she looked.

Rachel retrieved the bottle and brought it back for Quinn before taking a bold step. There was some sauce very close to Quinn's eye and Rachel didn't want to girl to have any problems with her sight so she used her thumb to brush it off.

She didn't expect how Quinn winced in pain or how the brushed away make up revealed that Quinn had a black eye.

"Quinn...?"

Rachel started to ask but Quinn cut her off and said, "Thanks for the shampoo, I'll return it." before quickly walking off.

Rachel was in shock but she knew what Quinn was hiding. Quinn had a mark exactly where Finn punched Walker. It was too much proof but Rachel still wasn't sure because that would be to close to what she had dreamed of. You see when Rachel was offering Quinn friendship last year she had been hoping for more than that. Especially because she was no longer with Finn. Rachel had successfully taken him away, not because she wanted him for herself but because she didn't want him to be near Quinn. She wanted Quinn for herself but knew it would never happen because the girl seemed to hate her.

She needed more proof and she wouldn't stop until she found some.

XXXXX

Her proof came in the form of Brittany S Pierce. She sat down next to her in Glee club when she spotted the necklace from the doorway and was glad the Santana and Quinn were nowhere around.

"Hello Brittany, I was wondering if you could tell me where you got that Necklace."

Brittany touched her necklace excited to talk about her new favourite piece of Jewellery. "Its Yang and Quinn gave it to me because she said that I was so good that I balance out her and Santana's evil, though I don't think they are evil they just have to do it so we can stay safe at the top." Brittany trailed off into her own thoughts but that was OK because Rachel had all she needed so she decided to confront Quinn after Glee.

XXXXX

Rachel asked Quinn to stay behind and although Quinn would never admit it out loud she did because she couldn't deny Rachel anything. Not wanting to beat around the bush Rachel immediately said, "You are Walker." It wasn't a question and Quinn found herself spluttering not be able to come up with an answer.

"It appears your earlier fears were unfounded as I do know the real you and still want to be with you although you must still effectively woo me." Rachel said matter of factly.

Quinn knew standing there with her mouth hanging open was probably incredibly unattractive but couldn't help it. It slowly sank in. Rachel. Wanted. Her. Her brain had checked out as she was still in shock so she did the only thing her body was screaming at her to do. She walked over and dipped Rachel Berry into a sweeping kiss that left them both breathless.

When they came up for air Rachel put her hands on her hips and said in her sternest voice, "Quinn Fabray, do not think you can kiss me like that and get away with anything, you still have to woo me."

Quinn smiled and thought, _well if this is what its like to woo Rachel Berry I am definitely up for the challenge._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review...**


End file.
